


You Left Me

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: KingGendry [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Depressing, Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Jon Robb Sansa Bran Rickon, and Hot Pie, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Arya's thoughts after Gendry left her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote after 3x04.  
> (Handlebars + Arya - you know who you are)  
> Enjoy

Arya POV.

I could believe it, that bull always so, stubborn! 

I couldn’t believe he was leaving me! 

I could have been his family! Why wouldn’t he let me?

He was apart of my pack, he was leaving me just like Jon off to do his own thing I couldn’t believe that stubborn bull! 

My pack was now incomplete, he was leaving me, here all on my own.

Jon, Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon all gone,

Even Hot Pie left,

Now it was just me all alone

The way it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Gendry’s thoughts when he tells Arya he’s leaving with the brotherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote after 3x05.   
> (Handlebars + Arya - you know who you are)   
> I made him say my lady but in the social term, I’ll do another one where he means love.   
> Enjoy

Gendry POV.

I had to tell her, I couldn’t let her leave without knowing, I had to tell her today: otherwise she wouldn’t know. 

I hear footsteps.

“What are you doing?” she asked me.

“Just mending Lord Beric’s armor.” I told her.

“Why?” she asked me.

“I’m going to stay on and smith for the brotherhood.” I said.

“Have you lost your mind?” she questioned me, “When the Lannister’s find this place you think they’ll spare the smiths?”

“They’ll cave your head in with your own hammer.” She told me. 

“The Lannister’s wanted to kill me long before I joined the brotherhood.” I said.

“You don’t have to do this.” She told me. 

“I want to.” I said, I paused, “They need good men.”

“Robb needs good men too.” She said, “We’re leaving tomorrow and you can…” she said; I cut her off. 

“What… serve him?” I asked her, why would she say that?

“I’ve served men my entire life, I served Master Mott at Kings Landing and he sold me to the watch, I served Lord Tywin at Harrenhal wondering every day if I’d get tortured or killed.” I said, “I’m done serving.”

“You just said you were serving Lord Beric.” She said.

She was right!

“He may be there leader but they chose him.” I said, “These men are brothers; there a family.” I said, she began to walk away.

“I’ve never had a family.” I told her.

“I can be your family.” She told me, she couldn’t mean that. No one ever meant that.

“You wouldn’t be my family, you’d be my lady.” I said honestly; she would, why couldn’t she see that?

She walked away I turned my head from her I couldn’t let her see me cry, I felt my heart; it seemed hollow now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
